Midnight rendezvous
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: A small one-shot for Soccer-Geek's contest. Mint is in love with Kish but does not believe that he feels the same. Could a little note requesting a rendezvous at midnight prove the lorikeet girl wrong. Mint/Kish.


**A/N: I am writing this fanfiction for Soccer-geek's competition. This is my first Non-crossover Tokyo mew mew fic. Normally I ship Kishigo but I fancied a challenge. But before my story begins I must attend to a sad little something called the disclaimer.**

**Mint: I cannot believe you! Even your idea to pair me with that dorky pyromaniac was better than this!**

**Kish: I'm not exactly singing and dancing about this either Lady Muck!**

**Mint: Why, you...**

**Me: As revenge I'll let you torture me with the disclaimer... T-T**

**Mint: She does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters from the manga or anime; only this abysmal idea. *sips tea***

**Kish: She Doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club either!**

**Me: But... but, there's no OHSHC in this fic.**

**Kish: That's my revenge for being paired with Mint. *snickers***

**Me: Meanie! T-T**

* * *

Mint's POV:

I gazed at him, his forest green hair flashing in the sunlight as he swiftly dodged the attacks Ichigo threw at him. He moved almost rhythmically through the air, like he was dancing. He'd be a good dancer. I'd like to dance with him. My imagination swirled with half-formed dreams and wishes; the two of us twirling on a moonlit balcony, each of us completely absorbed in the other, gentle kisses in a secluded rose garden, tea tables set for two in a spring clearing. But that couldn't happen; primarily because we're enemies and also because he loves her, even though she doesn't love him back. I could love him, I do love him, the difference is that I could make him happy; if he'd let me. That's when I was pulled out of my envious thoughts by my team-mates calling for my aid with defeating the Badger Chimera Animal that had been plaguing Tokyo for the past twenty minutes.

A couple of hours later, following a victorious battle against the Chimera Animal, I was folding up my uniform to put away when I found a carefully folded note in my locker. The handwriting, although obviously masculine, was elegant and precise, as if the author had written the note with the utmost care. It smelt of tea and pine. I opened up the letter.

_Dearest Mint,_

_Though in the past I have wasted my time chasing what I cannot have, I have recently come to realize that the person whom I truly love is you. I crave the smile that lights up your dainty face, and I have come to need those lovely brown eyes to always light up my life. I feel as if I require your touch and your love to continue living and I now realize that you are my everything. If you feel the same, meet me at midnight tonight under the Sakura tree in Ch__ō__ park at midnight tonight._

_Forever yours,_

_Kish._

I reread the letter; barely daring to believe it was true. Kish returned my feelings? It almost seemed too good to be true. What if it was? What if it was a trap to capture me and then use me as a tool to force the others to surrender? But then again, what if it wasn't? I would miss my chance with Kish if I alerted Ryou or Keiichiro. I debated this as I walked home, I could've called a driver but I felt as if I needed some time to think it over. As I got in and walked to my room, absent-mindedly shooing away the maids, I continued to weigh up the pros and cons of meeting Kish. I sat at my dresser and looked in the mirror and decided that yes, I would meet him but I would take my pendant with me, just in case it was a trap.

I looked at my outfit in distain; this was no way to be dressed if I wanted partake in a romantic midnight rendezvous. I looked at the clock 8:30. Three and a half hours. Just enough to dine, get changed and meet Kish.

It was 11:55 and I was stood nervously fiddling with the hem of my dress. The dress was made of grey-blue velvet with a ruffled skirt which came down to my knees with a scoop neckline and short, elegant sleeves. A sudden cool breeze ghosted by and I was thankful of my decision to wear my black cashmere cardigan (with my mew pendant in the pocket) and skin colour tights.

"You're early, my little Inko-chan." Accused a playful voice from directly above me.

"Not by much." I replied, admittedly a bit breathless, as he slid from the tree above me and landed softly in front of me. We were so close I could smell him, it made me feel giddy, and I vaguely realized that his scent was the same as the scent on the note.

"Did you mean... what you wrote in the note?" I asked dizzily.

He paused for a moment looking at her a bit shyly before taking a deep breath and replying "Yes, I did." His voice was shaky and I realized that he was as nervous as I was.

I tentatively reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly whilst looking into his glowing, golden orbs which had captured me from the moment we met. "I'm glad to hear that, because I feel the same."

He then gently leaned forward and kissed my lips. It was warm, gentle and loving. I could have kissed him forever but all too soon he pulled away and gently cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Mint Aizawa, be mine?"

"Yes. But only if you'll kiss me again." I smiled at him coyly as he chuckled and with that he captured my lips in another kiss as Sakura petals swirled around us on the spring breeze.

However unknown to the two of us, at the time, two others were watching the scene.

"I TOLD you he'd get with the bird mew eventually, Pie. Now cough up that two hundred yen you owe me." Exclaimed the youngest alien gloatingly.

The tallest alien grudgingly handed over the money, "here's your yen, Taruto, now stop bugging me. I still have the power to revoke your desert privileges." Pie muttered moodily, rubbing his temples whilst glaring at his smug little brother.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story and even if I don't win (which wouldn't be surprising as it's the first competition piece I've ever done) I enjoyed the challenge of writing this fic.**


End file.
